


Yellow Love

by Tidalstep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Most characters are more just mentioned, One Shot, Open ended ish, Unrequited Love, a lot of feelings, blood mentions, it’s 5 am and I’m sad so have this, not beta read whoops, this is really short but I have, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalstep/pseuds/Tidalstep
Summary: He knew when it started, when the tingling became something more, something painful. Deadly, ravenous, bitter. He didn’t want to remove it, because he’d rather die remembering how much he loved Allura’s laugh whenever Shiro made a joke, or how her very existence brought just that more joy and radiance into his life, than live never remembering any of it.





	Yellow Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m sad it’s 5 am I wrote this because I’ve been reading Hanahaki fics so I thought why not. The title is based on the song Yellow Love by Citizen. 
> 
> This is really short I need more sleep heck enjoy this I guess max out. 
> 
> Yellow carnations: disdain, rejection, disappointment.   
> Purple lilacs: first love.

Lance figured this wasn’t a terrible way to go; yellow carnations in full bloom taking over his mouth, blocking his lungs, littering the floor in a pool of his blood from his insides being torn apart by the intruding vines. 

He knew when it started, when the tingling became something more, something painful. Deadly, ravenous, bitter. He didn’t want to remove it, because he’d rather die remembering how much he loved Allura’s laugh whenever Shiro made a joke, or how her very existence brought just that more joy and radiance into his life, than live never remembering any of it. 

So this was the right way for him. It was after a mission, he saw Allura give Shiro a kiss and praise him, his chest tightening and a cough threatening to force its way out of him. The problem was that it did, and the team noticed. They had all rushed over to him, worry colouring their features. 

He finally looked at Allura once more, choking out an apology, more to her than the team, and running off to his room. He heard footsteps following him, but he didn’t care. He locked the door, and started to sob brokenly on the floor. Lungs never getting enough air, petals falling even more freely now, full bloomed carnations tinged red making a sad pile below him. 

There was knocking on his door; his name was being shouted and something about Pidge getting into his room, but he didn’t hear it. Oddly enough, he felt at peace, but not without the sting before his eyes finally clouded over, red filling his vision and falling down his face in a metallic and salty blur. 

At least, in his final moments of beauty, he knows for sure that though unrequited, one thing about him was never a lie. 

“I… love you…” was what he choked out just as the door was breached and Allura burst in, catching the last remnants of it before the life was gone in Lance's eyes, a peaceful look on his face with only a tint of pain. 

He was beautiful, the flowers were beautiful, and if while Shiro held Allura through her sobbing she felt a tingle in her throat… well, she’d blame it on the pollen in the air and crying, not noticing the slight smell of lilacs and single purple petal amongst the reddened yellow below her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more of my works on this account I have a lot of Langst :) 
> 
> Check out my tumblr Lmnomo if you wanna you can pm me about langst


End file.
